An Unexpected Adventure
by Inuyashasgirlfriendforever
Summary: What happens when Sota finds a way to the past? He gets kidnapped and is turned against everyone! Naraku has an evil plot that threatens everyone! I own the character Kyofu! A hit on animespiral under the penname inuyashafangirl.
1. An Innocent Trip

"An Unexpected Adventure"

Ch. 1 An Innocent Trip

Sota came home from school to find Inuyasha sitting against the tree with his eyes closed. He walked up to him and dropped his backpack on the ground.

"Hey Inuyasha! What'cha doin'?"

"Just resting", replied Inuyasha, his eyes still closed.

"You don't lie well", responded Sota. He waited for some kind of response from Inuyasha. When it was obvious he wasn't getting one, he continued.

"Hmm. There's only one thing you could be doing...I know!" he grinned, "You must be waiting for Kagome."

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was now a little irritated.

Sota continued. "You'll be waiting a while. My school gets out earlier than hers. Don't ya remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid ya know! Will you stop being such a pest?" replied Inuyasha. "Don't you have something better to do? Like homework?"

"Of course not! They never give out homework on Saturdays!" Sota lied.

"Oh really? As I recall, Kagome almost always brings homework with her, especially on these 'Saturdays' of yours."

"Look, I know you're bored, Inuyasha", Sota continued, trying to change the subject back. He then thought for a moment. He really wanted to do something other than homework, and hanging out with his 'hero' topped the list.

"You know what? I'm bored too, so why don't you try to take me with you to the past? You did that for Kagome when she had no jewel shards."

"But that's Kagome, not you. It'll never work"

"Come on!" pleaded Sota. He wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. "It's so boring here. There's nothing to do!" "Except for that book report that is" he thought to himself.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He seemed to have read his mind. "You probably do have homework you little liar."

"Of course I don't! Now come on! I want to go on an adventure and see some action!

"Dammit! If you aren't the most annoying little.." Inuyasha gave in. "Fine! I'll prove to you it won't work."

"Yes!" Sota shouted as he jumped with joy.

They walked over to the well. "Uhh, shouldn't we tell someone where we're going?" asked Sota.

"What's the point?" replied Inuyasha "This won't work anyway."

"Whatever you say."

The two of them jumped into the well together. Their descent was slow, and there was a bright blue light all around them.

The light slowly disappeared, and they were both standing at the bottom of the well. "Well, whaddaya know, it worked", thought Inuyasha as he scratched his head. He was a bit embarrassed that a kid proved him wrong.

"TOLD YA!" said Sota "I was right! You can get me to the feudal era just by going down the well with me. After hearing Kagome's adventure stories, I just had to come here."

"Whatever", replied Inuyasha as he picked up Sota and jumped out of the well.

(One of Naraku's poisonous insects hovered unnoticed nearby.)

"It's so boring in the present", Sota continued, "Besides, you were bored waiting for Kagome, so I thought it would be great if I went with you on one of your adventures."

"You mean you want your 'hero' to save you again, so you want go where it's the most dangerous. Let me tell you something. It's too dangerous in this era. Naraku is bound to find out you're Kagome's younger brother. That'll make you a target. He'll probably try to kidnap you. We should head back now before that happens. Besides, Kagome doesn't even know you're here! She's still at that strange place you call a school. She'll kill me if something happens to you. I can't take that chance."

Inuyasha picked up Sota by the back of his shirt and prepared to jump back into the well.

"Hey wait a minute!" protested Sota, as he shook himself free from Inuyasha's grip and took a few steps away. "We just got here! I'm not ready to go back yet!"

"I never agreed to take you on an 'adventure' so stop arguing! The plan was to see if I could take you to the past. Now that we know, we are going back! Now! No buts!"

(Having heard enough, the insect flew away)

--------------SCENE CHANGE----------------------------------------

Inside Naraku's hidden castle:

Naraku was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, contemplating his next devious plan to claim the Shikon Jewel shards. The poisonous insect that observed what had transpired flew into the room and hovered in front of Naraku.

"Why Inuyasha", Naraku said, talking to himself, "You do have a brain after all." He allowed himself a small smile. "So the brother of the reincarnation of Kikyo has found a way into this era." He paused for a moment and chuckled. "Interesting. Thank you, Inuyasha, for such a great idea. I think I will use him!"

"Kagura!"

"Yes, Naraku", replied Kagura as she entered the room.

"Get the boy, but do not harm him! I have a brilliant plan that cannot fail!"

"As you wish", replied Kagura. She began to walk away. "Doesn't he always say his plans won't fail?" she thought.

"And Kagura!" Naraku demanded.

Kagura stopped and turned around.

"Kill Inuyasha"

"Hmph, as you wish" replied Kagura as she turned back around and walked out of the room. "Why do I always have to do all the dirty work?" thought Kagura as she exited the castle. She lifted a feather from her hair and flew away towards the well.

-----------SCENE CHANGE-------------------------------------------

The argument between Sota and Inuyasha continued…

"Dammit! I must take you back you brat!" shouted Inuyasha, losing his patience. "Naraku is totally ruthless. You can't even comprehend what he's capable of."

"I'm not afraid of Naraku!" lied Sota. He remembered what Kagome told him about Naraku. About all the horrible things he had done. "We should be able to avoid Naraku, so there should be no problems. It's not like I'll be staying here a long time," he thought.

"Will you stop it with the damn tough guy act? Naraku's totally ruthless. With all the time we've wasted arguing here out in the open, he probably now knows you're here. He has eyes and ears everywhere. He's probably devising a plan to have you captured as we speak."

"I'm still not afraid!" lied Sota.

"That's good to know", a female voice responded from behind them. "Since you'll be meeting him very soon. And Inuyasha, you are smart after all."

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and I will post more chapters.


	2. Battle!

"Kagura!" shouted Inuyasha as he turned around with lightning speed and drew his Tetsusaiga. "What the  
hell do you want?" he demanded.

"What? Not even a 'hello'?" replied Kagura. "I'm insulted." She paused for a moment and smiled. "I'm  
under orders from Naraku to bring that boy to him. Don't get in my way, or you'll regret it" she said as  
she pulled out her fan and opened it with great speed and ease. "Now hand him over before someone gets hurt."

"Who is this strange lady?" thought Sota. "What would Naraku want with me? I'm just a kid." He gulped. A few beads of sweat began to trickle down his face. "Maybe I should have listened to Inuyasha when I had the  
chance," he thought.

Kagura observed Sota's initial reaction to her presence." What's the matter, kid? I thought you said you weren't afraid?"

"Well, you see…um…" began Sota. His whole body was shaking with fear.

"Shut up, Kagura!" interrupted Inuyasha as he instinctively positioned himself in front of Sota. He  
held up his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Kagura, his face filled with determination. "If you want the kid,  
you'll have to get through me first! And believe me, I won't make it easy for you!" He then  
turned his head towards Sota. "Sota! Jump back into the well!"

Sota nodded and began to hurry back towards the well, which was only a few feet away.

"I won't let you" shouted Kagura as she unleashed her "Dance of Blades" attack in Sota's direction, who was  
no longer directly behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to deflect the attack, but was unable to block them all.  
There were just too many. A single stray wind blade exploded at Sota's feet, preventing his escape.  
"Yikes!" cried Sota as the explosion threw him several feet away. He landed on his back and didn't move.

"Sota!" Inuyasha shouted, "Are you alright?"

There was no response at first, and Inuyasha feared the worst.

"Dammit Kagura! What the hell was that?" he demanded "Only I am your opponent! You'll pay dearly for that!"

Kagura chuckled. "Open your eyes, you mutt. The kid is merely knocked out. I was not aiming at him directly.  
He would be dead if I were. Naraku does not wish him to be harmed. If he does come to harm however, it will  
be your fault for not protecting him. Now, hand him over before I lose my temper."

Inuyasha growled at her. "Over my dead body!"

"That's the idea", replied Kagura, "After all, Naraku did say he wanted you out of the picture."

"What?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagura only smiled and turned her head towards Sota, who had begun to regain consciousness.

Inuyasha turned back towards Sota to see him begin to slowly get up and dust himself off. "Man that hurt!" thought Sota.

"Sota! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, obviously relieved.

"Yeah, I think so." replied Sota.

"Well don't just stand there, you idiot! RUN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!"

Sota nodded in agreement and began to run towards the forest, knowing that the well was not an option any  
more. He decided to hide behind the tree directly in front of him, so he could view the battle. He had  
never seen Inuyasha fight before, and he wasn't about to miss out on the opportunity. Inuyasha is his hero  
after all.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagura. "Heh! Now you're gonna get it!" he said with determination as he prepared to unleash the Wind Scar, but stopped at the last second. Kanna had suddenly appeared to the right of Kagura.

"Go ahead!" Kagura taunted, "I dare you to use the Wind Scar!"

"Keh! I'm not that stupid!" Inuyasha replied as he sheathed his sword. "I have another idea," he said as he  
cracked his knuckles gave her a cocky smile. He ran up to Kagura as fast as he could. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted as he attacked Kagura's right shoulder, tearing the fabric on her kimono. At the same time, he managed to grab Kanna's mirror, who was distracted by his attack on her sister. Kanna stared at her now empty hands in disbelief.

"Ahhh! You'll pay for that you half breed!" shouted Kagura as she unleashed a very powerful "Dance of  
Blades" attack in retaliation.

Inuyasha jumped back and attempted to dodge the attack. He dodged to the left, then to the right. He then had to jump into the air to avoid several more wind blades. There seemed to be no end to this attack. He soon realized he would be unable to dodge the entire attack, for there were far too many wind blades. A few of them struck him on both upper arms, where his robe of the fire rat did not protect him. Blood poured from his wounds. Inuyasha screamed in agony.

Inuyasha landed on his feet and clutched one of his wounds with one hand and held the mirror in the other.  
The attack was finally over. He was relieved.

"I'll get you for that, you bitch!" shouted Inuyasha, "But first, heh, heh," he said as he held up the  
mirror triumphantly, "Let's see how powerful you are without your precious mirror" He then attempted  
to destroy the mirror with his claws, but it repelled him with some kind of barrier. Inuyasha frowned.  
"Piece of shit!" he thought. Precious seconds ticked by.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" asked Kagura. "You finished? Are you ready to die yet?"

"Not quite" replied Inuyasha as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga and held it out for a moment to allow it  
to turn red so it could break barriers. He then threw the mirror into the air like a frisbee and unleashed the wind scar on it. The mirror disintegrated under the attack.

"Ha! How's that? Now I can use any attack technique I want, so prepare yourselves!" he shouted. He then  
sheathed his sword and dipped his claws from his right hand into the gaping wound in his left upper arm. He wanted make Kagura pay for the injuries she inflicted on him. "Using the injuries she inflicted on me sounds like the perfect way to make her pay" he thought to himself. Then to Kagura he shouted "now it's payback time!"

"Ha ha ha!" Kagura laughed, "Don't be so confident, you fool! We don't need that mirror to defeat you! I still control the wind!"

"Whatever!" He said as he lifted his hand, now drenched in his own blood and cracked his knuckles. "Heh heh, now you're in for it….Blades of Blood!" he shouted as he leapt into the air and unleashed the attack.

"Hmph, nice try" Kagura said as she used her wind powers to blow the attack away from herself and Kanna.  
She manipulated the wind to blow the attack towards Sota. Had he not been peeking from behind the tree to view the battle, Kagura might not have seen him.

"Oh no! Sota!" shouted Inuyasha. "RUN!" There was desperation in his voice. He knew he would not be able  
to get there in time to save him. The wind had not only been blown in his direction, but it also increased to speed of the attack. Sota turned around and began to run again, but tripped on a tree root and fell flat on his face. He turned around to see the blades of blood attack coming straight for him. He screamed "Inuyasha help!"

Kagura laughed and used her fan to blow the blades of blood attack away from him at the last second. "You  
fool! I still control the wind! I'd be careful if I were you. I may accidentally blow your attacks towards the boy again"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and growled at her. He was enraged. "Kagura, you bitch! I thought you said Naraku didn't want him harmed!"

"I am fully aware of that, half-breed, but accidents do happen." She smiled. "You think you've won...How wrong you are!" she said as an evil grin began to spread across her face.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" demanded Inuyasha.

"You'll find out soon enough"

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that. "What could they be scheming?" he thought as a few beads of sweat  
began to trickle down his face. He began to look a little bit worried. He hated it when they knew something he did not.

Kagura unleashed more wind blades at Inuyasha, who quickly drew his Tetsusaiga to deflect the attack.  
Once again, he attempted to deflect the entire attack, but was unable to. A powerful wind blade struck him in the stomach, which threw him backwards, and into the well. As he fell, he struck his head against the edge of the well, knocking him unconscious.

Kagura walked up to the well and peeked inside. "Hmph! Empty! Oh, well. Now to capture that kid!"

-----------SCENE CHANGE-------------------------------------------------

Sota was frantically running for his life through the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he was confident Inuyasha would win the battle and find him later.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice from behind him.

Startled, Sota turned around, tripped, and fell. He looked up to see Kagura, now towering in front of him. "Oh, no," he thought. "She defeated Inuyasha." He scrambled to get up, but he tripped and fell again.  
He turned around to see Kagura reaching down to grab him. He sat there and began to whimper and shake with fear.

"Um, hello", said Sota nervously.

"Hi, yourself", replied Kagura as she picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Let me go! Let me go! Inuyasha! Help me!" Sota cried out as he struggled in vain to free himself. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Shut up! I defeated that mutt, so stop struggling, you brat!" she said as she pulled a feather from her hair and flew away with Sota as her hostage.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A/N: I know, I know. That was a lame and embarassing way for Inuyasha to lose a battle. No matter what I typed, the battle seemed to go in Inuyasha's favor. I had to think of something, right? Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Kidnapped!

It was very windy. Sota's hair was being blown around by the wind, as was Kagura's. Sota peeked over the edge of the feather. There was a look of fear on his face. He hated heights. He bagan to sweat again. He quickly looked away and turned to face Kagura.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" asked Sota, sobbing.

Kagura rolled her eyes."Jeez, what a crybaby!" she thought, sighing. "Shut the hell up you little brat! Naraku must have some diabolical, devious scheme to use you to hurt Inuyasha and Kagome in one way or another" she said.

'But I'm just an innocent kid. Why would he--"

"—All the more reason to use you." Kagura interrupted. "Naraku loves to use the innocent to hurt those he hates." "Also so as to not sully his own hands" she thought to herself.

Sota looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I hate you" he declared. "I will never cooperate and you can't make me!", a look of defiance on his face.

Kagura smiled. "I think you'll change your mind once we get there. Naraku has his ways of convincing those who defy him to cooperate and do as he wishes!"

Sota fell silent for a moment and stared at his hands, which were resting on his lap. "Please, just let me go home!"

"Out of the question! Besides, where we're going, it will be your new home!"

Sota swallowed hard, almost choking. "What's Naraku going to do to me?"

"That's for Naraku to know, and for you to find out." Replied Kagura. "Besides, it's a surprise. I don't think Naraku would appreciate it if I ruined it for you."

Sota gulped.

It did not take them long to reach the castle. Sota stared at the ground as the feather slowly and gently touched down on the ground. Kagura didn't waste any time. She immediately grabbed Sota by the hand and began to drag him along the ground. He fought her the whole way to the entrance in vain. He kept pulling backwards, but all his efforts did not change the pace. It only resulted in Kagura tightening her grip on his hand.

"Ow!" he screamed out in pain as he grabbed onto Kagura's hand to try to force her fingers to release him, but to no avail.

"Stop it, you little brat! Naraku does not like to be kept waiting, so be a good little boy, and come. Don't even think about Inuyasha coming to your rescue. I'm afraid that's impossible. He's dead!" she lied.

"I don't believe you! It can't be!" he screamed and began to cry. He kept resisting until Kagura tightened her grip even more, which forced Sota to fall to the ground in agony. He thought his hand would break. Kagura continued dragging him along the ground. Dirt was collecting all over Sota's new school clothes. Despite the pain, he still tried to resist. He whimpered in pain.

"You can choose to believe me, or not. I really don't give a damn. I'd show you his body, but I doubt you have the stomach to handle seeing something like that! Besides, he obviously would not have allowed me to kidnap you. That should be proof enough for you! Is it not in Inuyasha's character to fight to the death to protect those he cares for?"

"Oh, Inuyasha…" thought Sota, more tears welling up in his eyes. His vision was becoming blurry from all the tears. "Is it really true?" he began to believe Kagura. She was right. Inuyasha really would have fought to the death to ensure his safety. "Nobody knows where I am. Since only Inuyasha knew I was in this era, no one will be looking for me."

Kagura smiled. "Good, my plan's working perfectly. The kid is beginning to lose hope. Naraku will appreciate that" she thought.

The two of the entered the castle to find Naraku standing a few feet from the entrance. He stared at Kagura. He was making her feel uneasy. She looked away and pulled Sota in front of her and let go of him. Sota was forced to get up as she forced him towards Naraku. He then lost his balance and fell forwards on his hands and knees. He quickly sat up and took one look at Naraku. He screamed and tried to scoot himself backwards, away from Naraku, only to bump into Kagura. Naraku looked at him as though he were an insect.

"Here's the brat, Naraku," said Kagura.

"Hmph" replied Naraku. He then turned his attention to the terrified Sota.

"Do you know who I am?"

Sota looked away and did not respond.

Naraku smiled. "I see you have no manners. My name is Naraku." He cocked his head to the side. "Quite the little runt, aren't you?" he asked as he circled around Sota once. He stopped when he was in front of Sota again. "Oh, well, we shall soon see what my new incarnation thinks of you" he smiled evilly.

Sota gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.

Naraku paused. His smile widened, clearly enjoying the terror on Sota's face before he continued. "Has anyone told you how much pleasure it gives me to see pitiful humans in fear?"

Sota ingnored Naraku's comment. "I've heard nothing but bad things about you, Naraku!" said Sota, "What makes you think I'll do anything to help you?"

"Well, for one thing, I hold you captive."

"And another…?"

"You cannot escape! Don't even think of that dead half-breed's friends, or even Kagome coming to your rescue. They don't even know I have you in my grasp. Besides, no one can find us unless I allow it. Surely Inuyasha has informed you of this ability of mine!"

Sota stared at Naraku in defiance. "Shu..Shu... Shut u…u…up, you…you… ba…ba…bastard!" he stammered, shaking.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and stared Sota down. He had a look of infuriation on his face. He paused. "Who has taught you to speak like that? That worthless half-breed?"

"I, I, I've her, her, heard Inuyasha refer to you by th... tha... that." he swallowed hard.

"Shame on him, for teaching children such language. You need to show some respect! You probably don't even know what that means!" he shouted, as he slapped Sota across the face.

"Youch!" Sota cried as he rubbed his cheek. It was now hot and stinging with pain."

"Let that be a lesson to you. I am your master now!" He turned his face towards another doorway in the room. "Kohaku!"

Kohaku entered the room. He was dressed in his demon slayer's outfit. "Yes, Master Naraku." Sota looked at Kohaku. At first, he thought he would be able to talk him into helping him. He didn't look much older than himself. He then observed that Kohaku seemed to be in a daze of some kind, or even hypnotized. He quickly changed his mind. He wouldn't be able to help him. Sota began to sweat yet again.

"Take this brat to the dungeon. I shall implement my plan very soon."

Kohaku looked at Sota and nodded. "Yes, Master Naraku." He then grabbed Sota by the wrist and walked him out of the room. Sota tried to make Kohaku release his grip, but failed.

As soon as the two exited the room, Naraku turned his full attention to Kagura. He stared her down."You failed to kill Inuyasha. Remember, I know everything, so do not lie. A saimyosho has informed me of your failure."

Kagura looked away. "The coward escaped before I could finish him off. Besides, Sota believes him to be dead. He has begun to lose hope. That is what you ultimately wanted, isn't it?"

"Hmph!"

Naraku turned away and walked towards the dungeon. Kohaku had just finished locking Sota up in a cell. Naraku looked at Sota, and then to Kohaku. "Leave us!"

Kohaku nodded and walked away.

Naraku walked up to the barred cell and turned his full attention to Sota, who was sitting in the middle of the cell. It was a bare and empty cell with stone flooring. His face was buried in his knees, and he was sobbing.

When Sota sensed he was being stared at, he lifted his head and stared back. "Inuyasha can't be dead!" He sniffed and rubbed his sleeve against his nose.

"Heh, heh, heh. You can choose to believe that if you wish, if it gives you but a small shred of hope" he paused and smiled. "And if he has not yet perished, he soon will…" he shouted, then paused for a moment, clearly enjoying Sota's terrified expression. Sota began to shake his head in disbelief as Naraku continued.

Naraku had lowered his voice to but a whisper, just loud enough for Sota to hear the rest…

"By your hands…"

A/N: So what do you think? Please review let me know.


	4. The Rescue Plan

Naraku smiled at Sota's trembling form. "That's crazy! I could never do something like that!" he shouted. Naraku stared at Sota with such evil, his red eyes burning with hatred, that it terrified him. Naraku's eyes seemed to burn right through him. Sota shrieked in terror as he retreated to the far corner of the cell, trying to distance himself as far away as possible from Naraku, cowering. Naraku was beginning to lose his patience. He sighed and calmly grabbed hold of the handle of the cell door and ripped it open. Sota stared in sheer terror at the advancing Naraku, sweat and tears cascading down his face in buckets ...

Inuyasha woke up with a start and sat up. He was unsure of how long he  
was out. It could have been mere minutes, or as long as several hours. He put a hand to his aching hand and moaned in pain. "Damn, what a headache! I'll make Kagura pay for that!" he thought to himself as he grabbed his sword out of the ground and stood up and sheathed the tetsusaiga. "How could I have been so weak?...Oh no! Sota!" he suddenly remembered. He immediately leapt out of the well and jumped back in. There was a flash of blue light emanating from the well. "Oh man! Kagome's really gonna kill me now!"

Moments later he emerged from the well. He immediately began to sniff the air for Sota's scent. He followed it to about fifteen feet within the forest. There was no sign of him nor Kagura. "Sota! Where are you?" he shouted. He waited for a moment. There was no response. Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Dammit! Kagura must have kidnapped him!" he thought to himself. He looked up at the sky. The sun was low in the sky, not quite dusk. "It's a good thing Kagome's not here yet! She's either mad at me about something or other, or she had to stay late after school. Hopefully, it's the latter of the two."

Inuyasha gasped! "That's right! Tonight's the night of the new moon! How could I have been so stupid! Taking that kid to this era. Of all the stupid times for something to go wrong! Sota needs to be rescued, but Naraku can't see me in my human form! I can't let the others know because it will get back to Kagome. She'll never forgive me if anything happens to Sota. What'll I do? It's not long until I turn human! Also, Naraku can't be found unless he allows it! Dammit! That must have been why I lost to Kagura! My powers must have waned because of the closeness to the new moon!" he thought to himself He now realized the full desperation of the situation.

He gritted his teeth. "A fine time for this to happen! I really screwed up big time!" He breathed in then out heavily. He could not believe his failure. In fact, he was furious. He looked up at the sky once again. He suddenly heard the trademark buzz from one of Naraku's poisonous insects. It only took him a moment to spot it hovering nearby. As soon as it realized it was spotted, it took off. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he immediately gave chase. "I just hope it will lead me there in time. I'll lose my demonic powers in a couple hours at the most! Sota, please be ok!" he thought to himself. He began formulating his rescue plan, which only consisted of kicking Naraku's ass and making Sota promise not to tell Kagome about his encounter with Naraku.

After a few minutes of pursuit, he ran past his friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and miniature Kirara. He said nothing as he whizzed by. Kirara cocked her head to the side, confused at Inuyasha's apparent urgency, for he failed to acknowledge everyone. Shippo caught on to Kirara's confusion. "What's up with him," he asked to no one in particular, "Usually he'd at least say something. I wonder why he's in such a hurry?" Shippo stared at Inuyasha, who was rapidly shrinking from view. "Hey! Inuyasha!" he called out. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha didn't look back, nor stop. "Not now!" Was the only response Shippo received. Everyone stared, speechless at Inuyasha's behavior.

"What's up with him?" asked Shippo to no one in particular. "Usually he'd at least say something."

Sango nodded in agreement, her hair moving in the slight breeze. A look of concern appeared her face. "It looks like he's chasing something" she said as she looked at the sky in the direction Inuyasha was running. Upon squinting her eyes, she spotted what Inuyasha was pursuing. It was a saimyosho.

"Miroku, look!" she shouted, pointing at the bug, barely visible due to its distance from their location.

Miroku quickly looked in the direction she was pointing and spotted it as well. "I see it! Let's go!"

"Kirara!" shouted Sango.

Kirara let out a mew and was engulfed in flames. It was small at first, than rapidly grew in size and disappeared. In place of the fire stood a giant, ferocious demon cat. Fire began to emanate from her tails and paws. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hopped on Kirara then immediately took persuit, and in no time caught up with Inuyasha and maintained the same speed, flying a few feet from the ground.

"Inuyasha! Are you crazy? Don't you remember what night it is?" asked Sango, "You should have told us you saw that saimyosho! You have no idea how far that bug will fly before it reaches Naraku. It might be nightfall before we get there, or if not that, it could happen during the imminent battle we face!"

"By the way, you have a look of urgency on your face. Did something happen to Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Hey! Who invited you?" demanded Inuyasha. "Nothing happened to Kagome! She hasn't returned yet!"

"Gee! I wonder why" said Shippo sarcastically.

"Shut yer mouth, you little runt, before I shut it for you!" growled Inuyasha as he held up his fist threateningly.

"Eep!" cried Shippo as he leaped from behind Miroku onto his back, burying his face in his robes and hanging on for dear life. Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Inuyasha, stop being so stubborn! Your pride prevents you from seeing reason!"

"Inuyasha, you should leave this to us" Sango continued, concerned. "You should go back and wait for Kagome."

"Yeah! If she's still not mad at you." Interrupted Shippo. Inuyasha gave him the "look".

"Eep!" Shippo hid his face in Miroku's robes again.

"No way! Not in a hundred years would I turn down an opportunity to kill Naraku! Especially now!" shouted Inuyasha. He sighed. He knew his friends were coming no matter what. They were dedicated; he had to give them some credit.

"Well, then," continued Sango, "Please tell us anything you know."

Inuyasha paused for a moment and sighed. "Naraku has kidnapped Kagome's younger brother, Sota."

"What?" all three asked in unison.

"I thought only you and Kagome could travel through the well." Commented Shippo.

"Well apparently we're not!" replied Inuyasha in a tone that implied the answer was obvious. "Somehow, my being with the kid enabled him to travel to this era. So let's stop blabbin' and concentrate on our persuit!"

"Agreed!" said Miroku, nodding his head.

"Someone has to let Kagome know about this!" Sango said. All eyes turned to Shippo.

"Hey! Why is everyone looking at me? Why not Inuyasha? He's the one who can travel through the well! We don't know when Kagome will return!" cried Shippo.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that" replied Miroku. "Naraku will most certainly wish to see Kagome's reaction first hand. It wouldn't surprise me if this saimyosho were leading us into a trap. Either Kagome will be able to detect Naraku's jewel shards, or another saimyosho will lead you there"

"Ok, but-"

"Then it's decided." Interrupted Miroku as he plucked Shippo from his back and tossed him overboard. Shippo landed on the ground and rolled a few times, covering himself in dirt. He got up and dusted himself off. He jumped into the air and transformed into a balloon and flew back towards the bone eater's well.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Naraku's castle isn't being concealed by a barrier right now" commented Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "You don't have to tell me that! I can already smell Naraku's foul stench!"

Naraku smirked at Sota. He relished the sight of the terrified boy. He then turned head slightly to the side and shouted. "Kyofu!"

"Yes, Master" replied another demon as it entered the dungeon. He then entered the cell stood next to Naraku. He had raggedy, elbow-length black hair, and blood red eyes. His eyes burned with such hatred and evil, it was enough to terrify even the bravest of men. Sota froze in terror at the sight of Kyofu as he approached him.

"Do with him as you will" said Naraku as he turned and left the room.

"With pleasure!" replied Kyofu, smiling...

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry it took sooooo long to update! A special thanks to WindScar from the fanfiction site animespiral for helping me describe Kyofu! I couldn't have done it without her! Also, FYI, I update first on animespiral. The story name is the same, and my penname on animespiral is inuyashafangirl. It takes me a while to update here after that. I hoped you liked the update! Later!


	5. A Desperate Situation

Kyofu slowly approached the terrified boy, relishing in the sight before him. Sota was sobbing and trembling with fear. He had hidden his face in his knees and refused to look up. He was silently wishing this was but a nightmare and wished someone would wake him up. But no such luck. Kyofu's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the castle, which reminded Sota that this was no dream. It was in fact very real. The laughter caused Sota to freeze in terror. He felt his pants suddenly grow very warm and very wet. He silently cursed to himself, for he was too old to wet his pants. He wondered what had happened to Inuyasha. His hero had failed him and he had no idea where he was. The very thought of never going home again filled him with grief. Kyofu walked up to Sota until he was mere inches from him and bent down to be at eye level. He placed a clawed finger under Sota's chin and forced him to face him. He grinned wickedly, reveling rows of razor sharp teeth. "Fear not, my boy", he hissed. "I'm not all that bad once you get to know me, and I have a feeling you will be getting to know me quite well real soon!" Sota stared in sheer terror at the blood red eyes of Kyofu.

Kagome looked up at the sky briefly as she walked home from school. The sun was low in the sky. A light breeze blew her black hair from side to side. Her heavy yellow backpack hung on her shoulders, and she was desperate to get home and remove the extra weight. She had just completed her make-up math exam, and she was not looking forward to the results. Math had never been one of her favorite subjects. The teacher always gave the toughest questions on his exams. On top of that, she wasn't able to focus on the test as much as she would have liked. All she could think about was the fact that tonight was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha would be vulnerable and needs all the help he can get. Who knows what demons they would encounter. With their luck, something always went sour on a night such as this. Her three friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri had insisted they walk Kagome home. They loved to ask Kagome how her "boyfriend" was doing and if he had visited her that day. The answer was "yes". He had visited her just that morning. Her thoughts wondered to the time when Inuyasha came to visit her before school and wrecked her bicycle the neighbor had given her. Upon returning home, the bicycle was in even worse shape. Her friends had seen the remains of the bike, which was a twisted mess and thought it was "modern art". Kagome had practically exploded with rage. She smiled. She couldn't believe she got so upset over such a silly thing. That was the day her friends met Inuyasha. They absolutely loved him. She was afraid they would discover that Inuyasha was a half-demon, but with luck, Inuyasha had his ears covered.

Behind her, her three friends were talking softly amongst each other. The topic was how depressed Kagome appeared. "So, Kagome", Yuka began, interrupting Kagome's thoughts, "How do you think you did on your make-up math exam?"

Kagome sighed again and looked at the ground. "I don't know. OK, I guess." She didn't like talking about how she did on her exams. The more she thought about it, the more depressed it made her. "Let's talk about something else, ok?"

"Hmmm… I know what you're thinking about! I'll bet you're having boyfriend problems again, eh Kagome?" Yuka teased.

Kagome stopped walking and turned to face her friends. She blushed slightly. "It's not like that," she said in a defensive tone of voice, "Really! I'm just a little bit tired. That math test really wore me out."

"Sure it is. Well anyways, don't let that get you sick again! There's another math test next week," Yuka said cheerfully.

Kagome's shoulders drooped and her head hung even lower. "Thanks for reminding me," replied Kagome. The very thought of another math test shortly after the one she just took made her depressed. Moving to the feudal era began to sound very appealing right about now, a topic that came up often when with Inuyasha and the gang. She wouldn't have to worry about all her exams. They continued walking and rounded the corner in the sidewalk and they walked up to the stairs leading to Kagome's house.

"See you later, Kagome" Eri shouted as her three friends continued walking down the sidewalk, leaving Kagome to walk the rest of the way alone.

"Bye, bye", Kagome called out. "Sometimes I really hate these stairs!" thought Kagome, as she began to drag herself up the steep stairs. "We really should get an elevator!"

Shippo finally reached the bone eater's well. He was relieved that he made it to the well as quickly as he did. He changed back from a balloon to his normal form with a "pop" and landed softly on the ground. Upon walking up to the well, he peered inside. He was immediately met with disappointment. "Damn it! It's empty! She's still not here yet! Oh what to do! What to do!" he shouted out loud to himself as he walked around in circles as he began pounding himself on the head. Naraku's about to spring his trap and Kagome was in the present, oblivious to what had transpired. They did not know what Naraku's plan was this time, but it mattered not. He knew it had to be bad, and he wasn't helping anybody by wasting his time here. Inuyasha's stubbornness and pride would one day be their undoing. Shippo growled in frustration. "We really need Kagome! Her brother's been kidnapped!" After walking around in several small circles near the well, Shippo began to feel dizzy. He sat down next to the well, and leaned his back against it. He stared up at the sky. The sun was getting lower in the sky. The new moon was almost upon them. He looked back down at his feet. He knew Inuyasha should have been the one to go back for Kagome. Only he could go down the well. It was because of Inuyasha's stubbornness that there would be a delay in Kagome's returning. "Kagome, I hope you come back soon! I sure wish I could travel through the well so I could tell you what has happened." He looked up at the sky. The sun had sunk a little bit more. "She'd better hurry!"

Kagome opened the door to the house and walked in. She set her yellow backpack on the floor. She sighed in relief. It sure felt good for her to lose that heavy load. As she was closing the door, her mother walked up to her.

"Welcome home, dear. How was your math test?"

Kagome's shoulders sunk once again."I really don't want to talk about it. You know how I feel about math," replied Kagome.

"Yes, dear, I'm fully aware of that." She paused. "Oh, and by the way, have you seen your brother? I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"No, I haven't. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Oh, earlier this afternoon. He was talking with Inuyasha out in the yard by the sacred tree. Then I saw the two of them walking towards that old well you use to travel to the past. I checked the whole house. I haven't seen either one."

Kagome gasped. "Did you just say you saw them walking towards the well?"

"Why yes. Why do you ask?"

"It couldn't be!" Kagome thought to herself. "Could it be possible for Inuyasha to take others down the well and travel to the past?" Her face immediately turned from exhaustion to surprise and concern. If Inuyasha had been able to take Sota to the past, he should be ok, but Inuyasha has been known to be sometimes cocky and careless as well.

"What's the matter, Kagome? You look quite surprised all of a sudden."

"No time to explain, Mom! I gotta go now!" she said as she quickly ran out of the house and towards the well, leaving her backpack behind.

"Hmm." Kagome's mom thought. "She had a look of great urgency on her face. I wonder what the problem could be. She thought for a moment. There's only one thing that could have happened…." She gasped. "Sota must have gone down the well with Inuyasha! I didn't think that was possible! I never even thought of the possibility." She was fully aware of the dangers that lurked beyond the well. Dangers she couldn't even begin to comprehend, and dangers she knew Sota could not comprehend either. Kagome told her about the many dangers she had encountered. She ran outside towards the well. She caught up with Kagome just in time.

"Kagome!"

"Yeah, Mom?" she responded right before she was about to jump into the well, her quiver on her back and a bow in her hand. She had conveniently left them right next to the well on the ground.

"Be careful! Bring back Sota as soon as you can!"

Kagome nodded. "I'll bring Sota back home as soon as I can." Then to herself she thought, "I sure hope Naraku doesn't know about this. He'll jump at the chance without hesitation to harm someone close to me." She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about the worst-case scenario. Sota's probably in the village making friends, so there's nothing to worry about, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She was worried. Something could have happened before they reached the village. It was also the night of the new moon. If something went wrong, Inuyasha would be unable to help, lest Naraku discover the secret. She feared she and her friends would be unable to defeat Naraku without Inuyasha's strength.

"Oh, Sota! Please be alright!" she thought. She leaped into the well. A brilliant blue light shot up from the well, and she was gone. Kagome's mom stood in the empty well house deep in thought, staring at the empty well for what seemed an eternity. She then turned around and walked back to the house. She silently hoped that there was nothing to worry about.

Kagome climbed out of the well to find Shippo resting his back against the well. Shippo immediately turned around to face her. His face was filled with great relief. He wasted no time. "Kagome, Kagome! Naraku kidnapped your brother!" he cried with desperation.

Kagome gasped. Her heart raced. Sota had no idea what Naraku was capable of. Panic filled her entire body. Her thoughts shifted from fear to anger. Inuyasha was going to pay for this! If he hadn't brought Sota here, this never would have happened. If he had wanted to try his little theory of being able to bring others throught the well, he should have waited for her! His recklessness caused this whole situation. "Shippo! Did Inuyasha say anything else? How did it happen?

Shippo shook his head "no". "I'm sorry, Kagome! Inuyasha wouldn't elaborate. You know, his pride an'all!"

Kagome's face turned red with rage. Her worst nightmare had come true. Naraku now had Sota in his clutches, and who knows what evil plan he had conjured up. Inuyasha had been careless. He should never have let Sota convince him to try such a stunt. "Shippo! What direction did everybody go?"

"To the Northeast!" he responded. Shippo and Kagome immediately ran in that direction, hoping to catch up with them. They had no idea how far they had to travel, but Kagome found her strength return to her as desperation filled her body. Shippo transformed himself into a hawk-like creature and glided right next to Kagome, just a few feet off the ground. "Kagome, hop on! We'll catch up with them in no time!" Kagome nodded in agreement as she hopped onto Shippo, and the two of them took to the air. Within moments, a Saimyosho flew by, as if it were asking to be followed. They immediately decided to follow it, and within a few minutes, the two of them caught up with Inuyasha and the rest of their friends. "Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku, Kirara! Wait for us!" Shippo called out. They did, and Shippo touched down and transformed back. Kagome landed on her feet and ran up to Inuyasha. "What took you so long, Kagome, he complained. Kagome answered his question with a cold stare. "Inuyasha! You are so reckless! How could you have let this happen?"

"Don't start blaming me, wench! It wasn't MY fault!"

"Arrrrgggg! Inuyasha, you are SUCH an IDIOT! SIT, BOY!" Kagome screamed, tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha was so insensitive.

CRASH Inuyasha was violently pulled to the ground by his beads of subjugation. Inuyasha pulled his face from the dirt and gave Kagome a cold stare. "Why'd you do that for, you wench! I said it wasn't my fault! It's that bitch Kagura's fault. Blame her if you must blame somebody!"

"Well YOU were the one who was SUPPOSED to PROTECT him! SIT!"

CRASH Inuyasha was once again violently pulled the ground. He did not get the chance to get back to his feet before the inevitable, violent pull to the ground from the beads.

Kagome breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. She had screamed at the top of her lungs that time. She was pissed. Miroku placed his right hand on Kagome's left shoulder. "Kagome, please calm down. What you're doing right now won't change the situation. Right now we need to concentrate on rescuing your brother. Kagome sighed, drooped her head, and let her shoulders sag. Miroku then removed his hand. He was right. Punishing Inuyasha wasn't going to change anything. The group of friends then continued to follow the saimyosho, which appeared to be getting impatient. It flew down and beckoned them to follow it.

The situation was getting desperate. It was nearly sundown, and they still had not found Naraku's castle. After a short distance, they saw it. In the distance, past the trees was an ominous looking castle surrounded by a thick miasma. Everyone frowned. "Inuyasha", said Kagome, "How are we going to venture further? We can't survive in that!"

"It looks like only Kirara, Shippo, Sango if she uses her mask, and myself can go further," replied Inuyasha a hint of irritation in his voice. "No human without protection would last ten seconds in that miasma!"

"Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and even yourself won't last long in that kind of enviornment" replied Sango. "Even my mask won't protect me forever!" Inuyasha nodded. They would have to hurry. Naraku was toying with them. He wanted to keep them separated for some sick, demented reason. He must have some reason for not wishing Kagome to be among the first to see what he has planned.

"Inuyasha! You have to stay behind!" Kagome pleaded, "You turn human very soon! There's no way you'd have enough time! Please stay here!"

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, "You and I both know I have to go. As it is, we probably don't have enough manpower. It's that damn miasma!"

Kagome nodded in defeat. She was not pleased with the circumstances. "I so want to take part in kicking Naraku's ass for doing this to me!" she said under her breath. Miroku, sensing Kagome's frustration, placed his right hand on her left shoulder again, trying to quell her fears. The new moon was less than twenty minutes away. If Inuyasha didn't hurry, Naraku would surely see him in his human form, but Inuyasha's pride blinded him from common sense. He took one more look at Kagome and then began to run towards the castle. Sango put her mask on and then mounted Kirara. Shippo ran up to Kirara and jumped onto her head, grabbing her fur. The three of them then took to the air, following Inuyasha to the castle.

Naraku entered the dungeon to find Kyofu toying with Sota. "Kyofu! It is now time to carry out the plan! Inuyasha and his friends approach the castle at this very moment! Kyofu frowned in disappointment. He had enjoyed terrifying Sota, but he was still looking forward to carrying out the evil plan. He nodded at Naraku and once again turned to face Sota. "Now's comes the fun part!" Kyofu chuckled. Sota stared in disbelief as Kyofu's seemingly solid shape suddenly become semi transparent. He twisted his body around like one would roll a piece of clay into a snake. He levitated in front of Sota's face, whose mouth had dropped open in shock and disbelief. Kyofo suddenly flew around Sota's face and flew into his right ear. Sota immediately grabbed his head in his head and shook it from side to side, screaming in agony. Sweat began to pour down his face as he desperately tried to shake Kyofu from himself, but it was all in vain. Naraku smiled evilly at the sight. His plan was finally in motion and was working perfectly. Sota's screams echoed throughout the castle…

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! 


	6. A Desperate Situation Part 2

Sota's screams stopped as quickly as they had begun. With his face down, an ominous red aura emanated fromhim, then dissipated. Kyofu's scent disappeared. With Sota's voice unchanged, he chuckled evilly, his shoulders bobbing up and down. Standing, he slowly

looked up, a wicked grin crossed his face. A grin unfit for an innocent boy such as Sota. His gaze met Naraku's. Placing a sleeved arm to his face, Naraku scrunched his nose in disgust. "You reek, Kyofu! Here!" he said as he tossed a change of clothes consisting of black pants and a purple kimono top to him. Kyofu caught the clothes and immediately began to change. Turning his back to Naraku, he first removed his shoes and socks, which he tossed to the side. Then came his pants and underwear, which he roughly tossed to the corner of the room. He then began to put his clean pants on. After tying the belt snugly, he removed his shirt. Naraku smiled wickedly at the sight, for on Sota's back was the mark of a spider. The mark from Kyofu's back had transferred itself to

Sota's. His plan was working perfectly. "I can't wait to see the look on Kagome's face when her very own brother tries to kill her! I expect a similar reaction to that of the pathetic demon-slayer, Sango when I sent her very own brother after her and her friends"

Kyofu nodded in agreement as he put on his kimono top, covering the mark on his back. He turned around, once again facing Naraku as he finished tying his shirt closed.

Slowly walking into the dungeon was Kanna. "Master Naraku. Inuyasha and his friends are almost to the castle doors," she said softly, barely audible. Her hands were at her side, as her mirror had been destroyed during the battle with Inuyasha. She strangely felt naked without it.

"Right on schedule!" Naraku said as he turned to face Kanna. He placed his opened hand down and held it out before her. Balanced in his palm, lay a new mirror. "Take great care of your new mirror, Kanna. I placed a tainted jewel shard on the back of it. Inuyasha should be unable to destroy it, even with his Diamond Blast attack." Kanna nodded as she accepted her new mirror, almost identical to her original one. She then held it at its usual place, at her chest.

The mirror shimmered. On its surface, it displayed a view of Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo getting closer. They seemed desperate and they were struggling to breathe. Naraku laughed. "Kanna! I wish to see Kagome's expression now. Kanna nodded. Suddenly, the view changed. Kagome and Miroku were waiting just beyond the miasma's reach. Kagome's face was filled with great concern and distress. Miroku was seen trying to comfort her. Naraku smiled. "A shame Kagome is not with them. It must be the miasma. Humans are so fragile. Even Sango appears to be suffering the effects of it. That pathetic mask she wears will not protect her for much longer!" He paused. Then thoughtfully, he added, "Kagome must be filled with great fear for her brother. She must be so worried. Itwould be impolite of me to not allow her to see him one last time… Heh! Kyofu! When I give you the word,

after you kill Inuyasha, I wish for you to go pay her and the monk who is protecting her, a little visit while I have my fun with the survivors!" Kyofu nodded eagerly.

Approaching the castle with great speed, Inuyasha knew they had to hurry. The miasma was getting to him and was making him sick. His eyes and lungs burned. "Arrg! This is disgusting! How can anyone breathe in this shit?" He complained as he began to retch. His mind swarming with worries, he turned his face to the left where Sango and Shippo rode atop Kirara. They did not appear to be doing any better. "Sango, Shippo, Kirara!" he shouted, "Are you alright?" he shouted between coughs. Shippo and Kirara looked at Inuyasha groggily. Shippo gave a half-nod, his hand over his nose and mouth. His eyes had been glued shut. He had been trying to keep the miasma from burning his eyes, but it did not help much. He also had been trying to hold his breath, but had to take an occasional breath. "Yeah, I think so, but we'd better hurry up! I can't last much longer in this shit! Kirara mewed weakly in agreement. She, too, had been trying to hold her own breath. "Sango, what about you?" asked Inuyasha. Sango had her face pressed against Kirara with her eyes shut tightly. Sango slowly turned her head to face Inuyasha. She looked very faint and she began to cough violently. Her mask was not working as well or for as

long as she had thought it would. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened with fear. His friend was going to suffocate before his eyes if they didn't exit the miasma soon. "Sango!" he shouted, "Listen to me, you wench! Keep it together! We're almost there!" Sango stared at him in surprise at the way he addressed her, but she quickly dismissed it. She nodded and held on to Kirara's fur even tighter and prayed she would remain conscious.

Kagome and Miroku stared at their friends rapidly disappear from sight towards the castle. With her face filled with worry, she turned to Miroku, looking for comfort from her trusted friend. "Why did Naraku do this to me?" she cried out between sobs. "We should have forced Inuyasha to stay behind!" Miroku gave Kagome a gentle hug, trying to console her.

"I agree with you. Inuyasha should have stayed behind, but you know as much as I do that they already do not have enough manpower. The situation is indeed dire, but do not worry, Kagome. We somehow always manage to win in the end. We will make that bastard pay for this, I promise you!"

Kagome nodded, soaking Miroku's robes with her tears.

"Kyofu! Come with me!" Naraku commanded. "It is almost time!"

Kyofu nodded. Naraku began to walk to the main hall of the castle. Kyofu and Kanna followed closely behind. Visions of his enemys' deaths played through his mind and thought of them as though they were prophecies. A smile played across his thin lips. "Such sweet victory is within my grasp!" he thought to himself. Once the three of them reached the middle of the hall, Naraku stopped. Kyofu continued walking until he was side by side by Naraku, to his left. Kanna stopped once she reached Naraku's right side. Facing the main entrance, the three of them waited in eager anticipation.

Moments later, the doors burst open, splinters flying everywhere. Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo flew into the room with great urgency. Naraku smiled, but did not flinch at the sudden entrance of his enemies, nor did Kanna and Kyofu. Inuyasha's eyes burned with hatred towards his enemy.

Sango and Shippo dismounted Kirara and all prepared themselves for battle.

"Prepare to die, you bastard!" shouted Inuyasha as he drew Tetsusaiga and held it out threateningly, pointed directly at his most hated enemy, Naraku. Sango pulled her Hiraikotsu from her back and held it in front of herself. She was prepared to either use it as a shield or to use it against Naraku. Shippo readied himself to use any attack he could think of, though he doubted it would be enough. Kirara let out a threatening low growl.

Naraku smiled. He had been expecting them. He was now dressed in a long dark blue jacket with crude lighter blue stripes. Spiked armor covered his wrists, which ended at his elbows. He wore two pieces of strange, large spiked armor on his back, which looped started at the top and ran down his back, ending at his waist, its height about the same as the top of his head. In addition to this armor, two single spikes shot out of the armor on his shoulders, slightly higher than his head. He had a vertical red eyeball with a yellow iris on his chest, which was surrounded by spiked armor as well. He wore spiked armor on his left shoulder, on his right upper arm. He also wore a yellow sash on his waist. Three large green tentacles hung loosely from his back.

"Well, well, Inuyasha," said Naraku, "You've finally arrived. I was beginning to believe you weren't coming." He turned his head towards Kyofu. "Isn't that right, Sota?"

Kyofu gave a half-nod.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. Naraku had done something to Sota, but he couldn't pinpoint it. The real Sota would be crying for his help and would seek his protection the moment he arrived. His keen nose told him that that was Sota, yet something was amiss. A single bead of sweat trickled down Inuyasha's face.

"You don't get it, do you Inuyasha?" Naraku continued, "You are so naïve. You have no idea what has happened to your precious friend, do you?" he taunted. "Sota! Why don't you show him?"

"What the hell?" demanded Inuyasha

Nodding at Naraku's request, Kyofu lunged at Inuyasha with speed not possible for a normal human. Daggers with a purple hue magically appeared in his hands as he attempted to strike Inuyasha. Dodging just in time, Inuyasha looked at Sota in disbelief. Kyofu chuckled menacingly as he turned around and ran towards his target once again. In a single charge, Kyofu attempted to connect his daggers with Inuyasha's flesh, but Inuyasha moved his Tetsusaiga to deflect the attack just in time.

"Sota! What the hell's the matter with you!" he shouted.

Kyofu simply smiled in response as he turned around to attack him once more. Sango's face turned red with rage at the sight. It looked all too familiar to her. Turning to Naraku, she ran with top speed, preparing to strike him with her Hiraikotsu. "What the hell have you done to Sota, you bastard?"

"Hmph! Do you really want to know?" he asked, not making any effort to dodge Sango's attack. Sango's Hiraikotsu connected with a barrier protecting Naraku. A bright light emanated from the spot, which instantly threw her backwards, and sent her crashing into a nearby wall. Roaring in rage, Kirara lunged at Naraku. Unfortunately, Kirara, too was flung backwards from the force of the barrier. Landing on her feet, Kirara shook her head and let out a low growl, not knowing what she should do.

"Ahhh!" cried Shippo as he sought shelter behind Kirara. He knew what would happen if he attempted to attack Naraku.

Naraku smiled. "Hmph! At least one of you has some common sense" Naraku continued, "Now then, after I was so rudely interrupted, I seem to recall you wishing to know what I have done to Sota? I have done nothing to him."

"The power of the jewel?" asked Sango as she slowly got up using her Hiraikotsu to support herself.

"Wrong," he replied.

Sango's eyes looked to Naraku and then to the battle between Sota and Inuyasha, then back again. "Then tell me! I haven't got all day!"

Naraku smiled. "You are looking at my new incarnation, Kyofu. He is my most brilliant creation yet! He possesses his victim and forces him to do his will. He can mask his scent, which renders him completely undetectable."

Overhearing Naraku's gloating, Inuyasha grew enraged. He was still desperately trying to dodge Sota's attacks. "Naraku! What the hell have you done?" Suddenly, the Tetsusaiga transformed back. He stopped. He felt his body pulsate. "Oh, Shit!" he thought as he stared it at disbelief. Sota stopped his attacks and stared at the transforming Inuyasha with great interest. Inuyasha's hair turned from silver to black. His eyes turned from a golden color to brown. His dog-ears disappeared; human ears took their place. His claws shrunk back and his fangs receded.

Inuyasha's friends stared in shock and disbelief. Inuyasha had transformed in the presence of their enemy. "Shit! I've taken too long to rescue Sota!" thought Inuyasha. He was now human and completely vulnerable. Naraku stared at him with great interest.

"Well, well, Inuyasha. So you lose all your demonic powers on the night of the new moon. This is an interesting development. Too bad this will be your last transformation! This will force me to change my plans for you slightly. Instead of your dying by the hands of your trusted friend, it shall be by my hands instead. I have always wished to kill you while you were in your human form!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and growled with rage. Since Inuyasha now knew what had become of Sota, Naraku addressed him by his incarnation's name. "Kyofu!"

"Yes, Master Naraku"

"I believe now is as good a time as any to pay a little visit to Sota's sister, Kagome."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. "Don't you dare, you bastard! You're not going to lay a finger on Kagome!" he shouted as he lunged at Kyofu. Smiling, Kyofu easily dodged the pathetic attack. Kyofu's foot connected with Inuyasha's stomach before he ran with tremendous speed towards Kagome and Miroku. Inuyasha fell to the ground in agony, for the kick was extremely powerful.

"Damn you, Naraku! You're going to pay for this!" he shouted as he slowly got up, clutching his stomach.

Naraku continued, ignoring Inuyasha's comment. His gaze shifted to the Tetsusaiga with great interest. "What a remarkable sword you have there, Inuyasha. Such a terrible shame that you are unable to wield it in your weak human form." Inuyasha gripped onto the

handle of his sword even tighter. No way in hell Naraku was going to take it from him. Naraku still sustained his barrier, and Inuyasha knew he would be unable to penetrate it. "But Naraku had cast away his human heart," Inuyasha thought to himself, "He should

be unable to even touch it this time, right? He had held it once before after he had bribed Sango to steal it to free Kohaku, but that was when he had the heart of Onigumo."

Naraku smiled. "You are wondering if I would be even capable of touching your precious sword, since I no longer possess a human heart. I think now is as good a time as any to test that theory, don't you agree?"

"I don't think so, you BASTARD!" shouted Inuyasha as he charged at Naraku with his sword. He leaped into the air, attempting to strike Naraku. As he expected, the sword connected with the barrier. Inuyasha struggled against it with all his might. Within seconds, the barrier threw him backwards onto the floor.

Naraku smirked at Inuyasha, who was slowly trying to get back up. With lightning speed, he charged at Inuyasha. He swung his spiked armor on his arm at Inuyasha, slicing open

his chest as he snatched the Tetsusaiga from him. Inuyasha screamed in agony. Blood cascaded down Inuyasha's chest, staining his kimono with a darker red.

He clutched his gaping wound as he collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. Sango and Shippo gasped at the sight. Kirara roared with rage. Inuyasha's friends ran to his side to examine the extent of the wounds, not caring of the danger they put themselves in, for Naraku was mere inches from Inuyasha. Naraku smiled, holding the Tetsusaiga with its dull and skinny blade pointed down at his side. "You are all so pathetic! Worrying about your wounded friend when you should be more concerned for your own survival!"

"You fools!" shouted Inuyasha. "Get the hell outta here! You gotta go help Kagome and Miroku!"

"I'm afraid you'll be too late," interrupted Naraku. "Observe," he said as he directed his vision to Kanna's mirror. On it's surface Miroku and Kagome were speaking with each other. The view changed to Kyofu charging towards them.

"You will live just long enough to witness their deaths. Then the rest of you shall die!" he said as the Tetsusaiga transformed in his hand.

Inuyasha looked to Naraku and then to Kanna's mirror. The view had changed back to Kagome and Miroku. They had no idea what was heading towards them. All stared in disbelief.

"KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha.

Diamond Blast Attack: This is my translation to the attack. It's a new technique for the Tetsusaiga he learns much later in the series. The Tetsusaiga coats itself with diamonds and shoots out diamond spikes with devastating results to its enemy. The Japanese language version of Inuyasha calls it the "Kongousouha".

A/N: So whattya think? Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. ListenToYourHeart! FightForThoseYouLove!

Ch. 7

Listen to Your Heart! Fight for Those You Love!

Glancing at the darkening sky, Kagome held her breath. The new moon had arrived and Inuyasha had not yet returned. Her worst nightmare had come true. She was certain he had lost his powers in the presence of Naraku. Inuyasha was now in grave danger, as were the others. She looked worriedly at Miroku, whose countenance reflected tremendous concern. They were powerless to do anything. Kagome doubted Naraku would permit Inuyasha to survive the night. Miroku placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. His face told her "don't worry. They'll make it … somehow." Kagome, reading his expression nodded, tears welling in her eyes. She then directed her vision back to the dark castle.

Inuyasha was bleeding profusely, with no sign of stopping. The pain was agonizing. With blood cascading down his chest, Inuyasha forced himself to a sitting position. With deep concern in her eyes, Sango gently placed her hands on his shoulders so he would not fall back down. Blood seeped further down his robe of the fire rat. Kirara moved over to allow Inuyasha rest his back against her side. Inuyasha's pride had once again put everyone in grave danger. He desperately searched his mind for a plan, but came up empty. "If it weren't for that damn barrier," he thought to himself. Clutching his wound with one hand, his brown eyes burned with hatred at Naraku.

Naraku returned the stare with a look of arrogance. The day he had been waiting for had finally come. The half-breed had finally revealed his time of weakness. The day of his enemies' deaths had finally come. "You pathetic fools," he taunted motioning his hand towards Kanna's mirror, "Watch helplessly as those you hold dear perish before your eyes!"

Miroku saw him first. A small figure was making his way towards them, running through the thick miasma. "Kagome, Look!" Looking up through her wet eyes, Kagome saw him too. A small figure was running at top speed, as though determined to carry out some sort of mission.

"Something's wrong, Kagome. Get behind me," he ordered. Kagome was about to oblige when she felt her blood run cold. She squinted her eyes. She immediately recognized the figure. It was Sota, but something was different. He did not succumb to the poisonous atmosphere. She expected she would at least sense a jewel shard, but she did not. This both puzzled and worried her tremendously. Naraku had done something unthinkable to him and has pitted her brother against them! "Oh, my gosh! It's Sota!" she shouted.

"Get behind me now, Kagome!" shouted Miroku, interrupting Kagome's thoughts of dread. "Naraku must have done something to him! It isn't safe!" Kyofu was now nearly upon them. With blades suddenly appearing in his hands, he lunged at Kagome.

"Oh, no! Kagome!" shouted Miroku as he shoved her out of the way. Kagome fell a few feet to the left and landed on her side, her butt and hands striking the ground at the same time. Kyofu cursed as he missed his intended target, and instead nicked Miroku's right arm with one of his daggers. Howling in pain, Miroku collapsed to the ground in agony. He stared in disbelief as miasma began to emanate from his seemingly minor wound. "Shit!" he thought, "The daggers are infused with poisonous miasma!" He would soon die if he did not get an antidote! The poison seemed far worse than the Saimyosho's poison. He felt the poison quickly enter his bloodstream, sapping his strength with record speed. His eyes began to blur; they now burned with anger. "Sota! What the hell's the matter with you? Don't you recognize your own sister?"

Kyofu forced Sota to smile wickedly. He laughed chillingly. "You humans are so naïve," he said with Sota's voice, "My name is not Sota. To answer your irrelevant question… Of course the boy recognizes his sister. He's simply unable to reveal his recognition of her. He is completely under my control!" He then prepared himself to attack his intended victim, Kagome. He laughed. "How amusing! The pathetic boy is begging me not to harm you."

"What the hell?" demanded Miroku. He did not sense any demonic aura coming from Sota. He turned to face Kagome, his face asking the question for him. "Is a jewel shard involved?"

As Kagome rose to her feet, she slowly shook her head 'no.' She then let out a frustrated growl at Kyofu's remarks. She would not forgive this incarnation or Naraku for what they have done. It was chillingly similar to Sango's predicament. "Sota! Listen to me! Don't listen to him! You're stronger than you think! Fight him! You can do it! I have faith in you!"

Kyofu laughed at Kagome's 'pathetic' attempts to reach her brother. "Nice try, wench! He cannot hear you! Are you ready to face your death?"

Kagome's face fell. She backed away a few steps, now terrified. She could not reach her brother. He seemed lost forever. How could she get that demon to leave her brother's body?

Miroku bared his teeth in anger at Kyofu. "You bastard!", he said as he pointed his staff at him.

Kyofu simply chuckled in response at the insult from the weakening monk. His eyes flashed with pure, demented pleasure. Kagome was shocked. Never in her life had she seen such a display of pure malice on her brother's face.

Miroku, sensing Kyofu's intent, thrust out his staff to trip him as he attempted to attack Kagome. Crashing to the ground, Kyofu howled in rage. He dashed over to Miroku with daggers flashing with poison. Miroku tensed. He knew he could not withstand a second helping of the poison, let alone the full dose Kyofu had obviously intended to administer. He rolled himself to the left sluggishly, striking Kyofu on the head, just barely avoiding the deadly daggers. "Tell me your name! Is that you, Naraku?" demanded Miroku.

Chuckling, Kyofu relented; the blow to his head did not faze him. "It won't do you much good since you are about to die, but I do relish in the idea of your knowing the name of your killer…my name is Kyofu!"

Miroku swallowed hard. He knew what the name meant. The name… it meant 'terror'. He was definitely living up to his name. He had succeeded in instilling fear in their hearts. He knew they would be unable to harm Sota and he was taking full advantage of that fact. "Run, Kagome! Get outta here! I'll try to hold him off!" he pleaded, as he slowly rose to his feet, using his staff to support himself. Kagome hesitated. She could not leave her friend to defend himself. He was weakened and would not last much longer. What made matters worse was the fact she had no medicine with her. She also could not bring herself to aim her weapon at her brother. "But Miroku!" she protested.

"This is no time to argue! Go now! That's what Inuyasha would want. He would want for you to survive! Please!"

Kagome paused, tears streaming down her face. "I'll go find help! Please be careful, Miroku! Don't die!" she shouted as she turned and ran. It was the worst decision she had ever made in her life. Leaving her friend alone to fight one of Naraku's incarnations, the worst kind of demon.

All stared in anger at what had transpired. Kyofu had poisoned Miroku. Miroku was using what remained of his strength to keep the demon at bay. Inuyasha sighed inwardly, his back against Kirara's side. He was relieved to see Kagome get away, but filled with great concern for the monk. Without remedies from Kagome's era, he would soon die. Inuyasha hated feeling helpless. He hated his weak human form. His vision shifted to Naraku's arrogant, triumphant gaze.

"I'd wipe that smile off your face if I were you! It looks as though your little plan is not going according to plan! Kagome got away!" shouted Inuyasha, smirking. The blood flow from his wound had slowed, but not yet ceased. The pressure he had placed on his wound, along with Sango's assistance helped accomplish this. Both Inuyasha's and Sango's hands were sticky with his blood.

"Oh, my plan is working perfectly," he said with confidence. "Once the monk is dead, Kyofu will hunt down your precious Kagome and kill her and whomever she contacts for help", he paused and continued. "Weakened and you still find the strength to threaten me. Inuyasha, your bravery surprises me. Do you not realize your death is at hand? I would be praying for a quick and painless death if I were you, but I will not allow for that outcome. It shall be long and painful."

Peeking from around the corner in the adjoining room hid Naraku's slave, Kohaku. With sweat trickling down his face he knew he had a choice to make. Naraku was about to kill his sister and her friends. "I can no longer pretend", he thought to himself as he reached for his chained weapon at his waist. He closed his eyes. He was not proud of what he had done under Naraku's command. "No more. No longer, bastard," he thought to himself.

It was pure madness. No. It would be suicide to confront Naraku as he was now. His mind raced. Kyofu was going to kill Kagome and Miroku if he did nothing to stop him. Naraku was going to slaughter his sister, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara if he did nothing to stop him. He found himself stuck with a dilemma. Who to help first? A sudden smile played gently on his lips as he realized it was no longer a question of whether he would help, but who he would help first. A sinister sounding voice suddenly rang out from behind, interrupting his thoughts. "What do you think you are doing, slave?"

"Dammit," Kohaku thought to himself. "Busted." Turning around, he faced his nemesis. Forcing himself to maintain a blank look on his face, he responded to Hakudoushi's inquiry. "I am observing the master," he lied.

"Peh!" If I didn't know any better, I would say you were plotting against him and his magnificent plan," he responded icily. Hakudoushi then narrowed his pale, violet eyes. Unblinking, he stared long and hard at Kohaku, as though he were gazing straight into his very soul. Kohaku felt the gaze pierce him. Did Hakudoushi inherit this ability from Akago? Kohaku suddenly felt his body freeze. He could not move and this made him feel very uneasy. It seemed as though Hakudoushi was trying to search his soul to determine whether or not he was lying. Kohaku's heart pounded violently in his chest. It felt as though it would burst under the stress. Kohaku swallowed hard. After a few moments of probing, Hakudoushi slowly shook his head and smiled wickedly. Kohaku felt the grip on him release. He could finally move once more. He shifted his feet. The short incarnation of Naraku then suddenly thrust out his bladed staff and pointed it at Kohaku, the blade barely touching Kohaku's nose. He felt his blood run cold as he heard Hakudoushi continue… "You, my friend, are being deceptive to your superiors, an unfortunate, common trait among our underlings. I'm afraid you'll have to be eliminated… permanently from your position."

Crossing his eyebrows, Kohaku grabbed onto the handle of his weapon. "I don't think so!" he muttered defiantly as he leaped backwards a few feet. The proximity of Hakudoushi's blade to himself unnerved him. He held out his weapon, one hand on the weapon's handle, the other on its chain. Hakudoushi's face was filled with utter delight.

"Interesting; a weak mortal challenging a powerful demon. Who will survive, I wonder?" he inquired sarcastically. The two stared each other down for what seemed an eternity when Hakudoushi suddenly thrust his weapon at Kohaku. Kohaku back flipped out of the way just in time. Hakudoushi lunged again. Barely able to dodge the attack in time, Kohaku threw his scythe at Hakudoushi, who dodged the attack with ease. As he caught the returning weapon, Kohaku knew he had to run. He was horribly outmatched. To his dismay, the only direction he could run was to the room in which Naraku resided, his intention of betrayal was revealed too soon.

Naraku turned to face the fleeing boy with Hakudoushi in close pursuit. Naraku knew immediately of Kohaku's betrayal. He grinned evilly. "It seems as though you have been granted an additional performance before you perish," he said, "We must thank Kohaku for this privilege." He then addressed Kohaku. "Face me, coward!"

Hakudoushi ceased his pursuit and walked to Naraku's side, smiling smugly. Kohaku froze. He swallowed hard as he turned to face his worst enemy, his knuckles turning white due to the death grip he had on his weapon.

"Hmm… I wonder how this incredible sword works?" inquired Naraku as he lifted the Tetsusaiga to his face to stare it, marveling at its magnificence, the sword obstructing the view of his face. The Tetsusaiga suddenly coated itself with a beautiful, hard, sparkly substance. He moved the Tetsusaiga slightly to the side, so now only half his face was visible. Inuyasha and his friends gasped. "Kohaku! Run! Get outta the way," shouted Inuyasha.

There was a look of horror on their faces. Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. They were looking at the prelude to the Diamond Blast, Tetsusaiga's newest and most destructive attack! Kohaku would not stand a chance against it! Naraku smiled. "Goodbye, traitor!"

"Kohaku! NOOOOO!" shouted Sango as she quickly jumped to her feet and ran towards her brother.

A/N: So what do ya think? Please review and let me know! A special thanx to my sister, WindScar for helping me make this chappie even better! If you have the time, please check out the fic Double Trouble by Inuyashas.Friends.Forever. It's another Inuyasha fic I'm working on with WindScar! Thanx so much!


	8. The Gang's Darkest Hour

The Gang's Darkest Hour

"No, sister! Please! Stay back!" cried Kohaku as he thrust out his left hand towards his sister, his motion telling her to stay clear. Tears welled up in both siblings' eyes. Sango froze as her gaze met Kohaku's pleading eyes. She couldn't leave Kohaku to battle Naraku alone. Naraku paused and lowered the Tetsusaiga. "How touching," he mocked, "brother and sister once again dying together. This brings back such fond memories! You may both attack me at once if you so desire!"

Turning back to face his former master, Kohaku smirked at the challenge, already planning his next move. He decided he would play on Naraku's arrogance and pride to get him to drop his barrier. With Akago hidden elsewhere, Kohaku knew this could very well be a losing battle. Kohaku turned to his sister and nodded with a smile. Sango nodded back as she reached for her sword at her waist. Turning back to face Naraku, Kohaku responded to the challenge. "Sounds like a deal! But why don't we even out the odds by you dropping your barrier. You obviously don't need it. You don't want to look like a coward, hiding behind it."

Naraku's scarlet eyes burned with fury at Kohaku's remark. "Such impudence!" he shouted as he raised his other arm as though he were about to strike the boy with his spiked armor. The spikes grew several inches in length, poking through his barrier. "I should have killed you a long time ago! You shall be the first to perish!"

Sango gasped in horror. Her worst fear was if Naraku would choose to use an energy attack with the spikes he had trained on her brother, which would be near impossible to dodge, but Kohaku turned to face her, his eyes begging her once again to stay clear. He feared his plan failed miserably. He prepared himself to dodge the deadly attack.

"That might be a good idea, you bastard!" interrupted Inuyasha. Naraku stopped in mid swing and turned to face the hanyou who dared to interrupt him. Inuyasha continued when he had Naraku's attention. "Maybe you've already forgotten, but as I recall, there kinda tends to be an explosive reaction when my diamond blast connects with your barrier." Inuyasha smiled as he continued "It would be a shame for all of us to be blown to bits before your little show is over!"

Naraku granted him a small smirk and lowered his arm, allowing its spikes to recede. "Heh! I shall amuse you and drop the barrier. It will only serve to prolong this battle, as well as your miserable lives, by mere moments. It will not be because of the filthy half-breed's comments," he said, giving Inuyasha an angry glare as his barrier faded. "Kohaku, I shall reclaim that jewel shard in your back," Naraku completed his sentence with a sinister smile, once again raising the Tetsusaiga.

"Do you know how this poison works?" asked Kyofu calmly as he casually circled around Miroku, who seemed close to losing consciousness. He was slightly slumped over and it took all his strength to support himself to a standing position with his staff. Blood flowed freely from his multiple wounds Kyofu had inflicted. The poison was rapidly stealing his energy. He knew he could not maintain consciousness for much longer. Death would soon follow. Kyofu paused and waited patiently for a response. Between shallow, weakened breaths, Miroku responded, "I ……..ha….ve …..n…n… no i..i..idea…." He closed his eyes for a moment as he took in several more breaths before continuing, his gaze depicting extreme rage at Kyofu, "Why…..don't you enlighten me!"

Kyofu smiled arrogantly at Miroku. He now held one dagger in his hand, which he toyed with. With smooth motions, he waved it in front of Miroku's face. Having no strength left do defend himself, Miroku tensed as Kyofu slowly reached up ran the point of blade across his throat, which was just light enough as to not break the skin. "I will comply and enlighten you. After all, I would hate for you to die not knowing the nature of what has killed you. This poison works wonderfully. First, your strength rapidly leaves you, next will come unconsciousness, convulsions, and finally…. your death! The amount of time it takes for your untimely death depends on the amount of poison you have been administered, which I'm sorry to say is quite a lot." He paused. "There are only two ways to rid yourself of the poison… The first, according to Sota's memories, would be remedies from that wench's time, which may or may not work. The longer you wait to receive treatment," he frowned shaking his head, "the closer you get to your death. The second would be joining me as this young boy has…"

Miroku tensed. What did he mean by that? Would he leave Sota and then possess him, and gain use of his Wind Tunnel? Would he then dare use it against his friends? The answer was obvious. That could not be allowed. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than allow you to control me, you bastard!" he declared, "That would be a fate far worse than death!" Miroku tensed as he felt another pulsating wave of poison run through his body. Having no more strength to maintain his standing position, he collapsed. Using his remaining strength to keep his eyes open, which burned with rage at Kyofu.

Kyofu chuckled. "You are in no position to be giving me orders, you worthless monk! You will make an excellent addition to my collection…. dead or alive." He shrugged. "Of course, your memories will be lost to me if you die first…," he frowned, almost apologetically, "Oh I'm sorry. I feel I must ask your forgiveness. I failed to inform you. I have many more talents that have yet to be revealed. I'm afraid Sota will not be released when I take control over you. He will soon become a part of me, as you soon will be. His cries to be released have already diminished. Soon he will have no voice within me. He can then only silently watch in horror at the heinous acts I commit. With each victim I absorb, I can masquerade as him or her at any time. No matter whose form I use, all within me see what I do. I am able to borrow their voices, as you are already aware." His voice changed to a deeper, sinister voice. "Your Wind Tunnel will soon be mine with no danger of it growing to consume me!"

"Hakudoushi," said Naraku as he turned his head to face his incarnation.

"Yes, Naraku?" responded Hakudoushi with anticipation.

Naraku smiled at Hakudoushi's eagerness. "You may kill all who attack you, except Inuyasha. He is mine and shall die by my hands."

"Gee, thanks a lot, you bastard!" interrupted Inuyasha as he gripped Tetsusaiga's sheath.

Smiling, Hakudoushi nodded at Naraku, ignoring Inuyasha. He began to twirl his weapon above his head, and then let it come to rest, pointing it at his next closest adversary. Shippo. "Pathetic, weak little kitsune, come at me!" he challenged.

Shippo froze in fear. "Uhh… You mean me?"

"Yes, I do. Whom else would I be talking to?" he spat. He paused, waiting for Shippo to make the first move, but Shippo didn't budge. His eyes darted around for an escape route. There was none. Behind him was the exit, but the miasma was too thick. In front of him were Hakudoushi and Naraku. Neither, he knew, would allow him to escape. "Uhh.. Kirara, a little help?" asked Shippo.

Kirara roared at Hakudoushi, removing Inuyasha's back support, as she sprang towards him, hoping to pin him down and rip out his throat. Inuyasha planted his hand to the ground to prevent himself from falling backwards. "Dammit!" he thought to himself as a wave of intense, paralyzing pain shot through his body, "If I don't think of something, we're all dead!"

Grinning, Hakudhoushi addressed the charging feline, "So Miss Two-Tailed, you wish to be first," he asked as he swung out his weapon at the charging cat. Kirara flew to the side as she barely dodged the attack. She landed on the ground and let out a low growl, her ruby eyes burning with rage at her enemy. She hesitated. One wrong move could spell disaster for herself and Shippo.

"If you will not make the next move, I will!" said Hakudoushi, smirking as he suddenly charged, swinging his weapon at Shippo. Shippo jumped to the left, trying desperately to dodge. Smirking, Hakudoushi swung his weapon again as Shippo landed, before he had a chance to get out of the way. Hakudoushi grinned as crimson liquid splashed his face and clothes as he cut open not Shippo's stomach, but Kirara's right side. She had flung herself in the weapon's path as she shoved Shippo out of the way.

"KIRARA!" shrieked Sango.

Sweat saturated Miroku's face. Whether it was from the poison or fear of what Kyofu intended to do to him, he could not tell. Despite his efforts to keep himself awake, his vision began to dim to nothingness as unconsciousness claimed his weakened body. Kyofu looked in disgust at the unconscious monk. "I should just let you die, you pathetic, lecherous monk!" he thought to himself. He then said aloud to himself, "Hmm… perhaps I can use your flaws to my advantage. Such grand pleasure you will give me as I use you to strike fear in one of your dearest friends!"

Kyofu chuckled as a vision of the mangled, bloodied corpses of his imminent victims flooded his mind, then use the Wind Tunnel to dispose of their remains. "Perhaps I should just suck them up into the void alive," he said thoughtfully to himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He suddenly grew several feet in height as his ebony hair grew down to his elbows and his eyes glowed its blood red color. His face morphed to Kyofu's, the shadows exaggerating his high cheekbones. His clothes turned to black robes as they grew in size with him. A sinister grin escaped his thin lips as he pulled his hood over his head, the shadows from it obscuring his face. If it weren't for his glowing eyes, one would believe the figure to be simply a lifeless, harmless shadow. He may at times behave like a shadow, but a harmless one he is not. He then changed again, his form becoming semi-transparent. Slowly he lifted himself into the air and floated over to the unconscious monk and hovered momentarily above him. Slowly descending, he blanketed himself over Miroku, gradually disappearing as he descended further, seeping into the cuts that riddled his body, neutralizing the poison. Miroku could barely feel it. Something was going into him through his open wounds as well as through his mouth, nostrils, and ears! He was powerless to stop Kyofu. The process took mere moments. As he finished the job, the mark of a spider glowed an eerie red through Miroku's robes on his back, then quickly faded, leaving its mark on him, as it did Sota. Kyofu, now using Miroku's form got back to his feet. The monk's memories disgusted him. "My, my, dear monk, such dirty memories you possess," he said aloud. He then stared at his opened hand, the hand containing the Wind Tunnel, and smiled.

"KIRARA!" shrieked Sango again, tears bursting from her eyes.

"You make one move towards the two-tail, you die!" threatened Naraku.

Sango turned once again to face Naraku, her eyes burning with rage. Naraku only smiled in response.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you and your pathetic friends take a look into Kanna's mirror. It would seem Miroku has fallen victim to Kyofu. I'm afraid I did not inform you of all of Kyofu's many talents. You will forgive me, won't you?" he asked sarcastically. Inuyasha and the others all paused and gasped in horror as they witnessed Miroku's fate.

"So. Do you wish to see what happens to Kagome, or do you wish to attack me, and thus miss witnessing her death?"

"Go to hell, you bastard!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Very well," replied Naraku with a smile, "So you've decided, then?"

Tetsusaiga then glowed a brilliant white as the Diamond Blast was about to be unleashed. Naraku held the sword above his shoulder as he prepared to unleash the deadly attack at the two siblings standing in front of him.

Sango drew her sword as she closed in on her opponent, her target being Naraku's right arm, while Kohaku threw his scythe at Naraku's head. Inuyasha saw his chance. Ignoring the screaming pain in his chest from the wound Naraku had inflicted on him, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga's sheath and charged.

"So you all wish to die at once, before you witness Kagome's death?" inquired Naraku as he leapt into the air, dodging all the attacks. He landed several feet away and swung Tetsusaiga at the enemies that attacked him. Hundreds of diamond spears flew from Tetsusaiga, seeking to pierce anything and everyone in its path.

Kagome regretted abandoning Miroku to battle Kyofu alone. She desperately wanted to go back and assist him, though she kept running. Naraku wanted her to fight her very own brother, but she would not give him the satisfaction. As though an answer to her prayers, she spotted a cyclone rapidly approach her. She sensed two jewel shards, and she knew it had to be Koga. The cyclone rapidly approached her and dissipated, revealing her wolf demon friend and ally.

"Hey, Kagome! How's my woman?" he asked with a smile as he grabbed her hands and held them gently as his pale blue eyes gazed into her brown ones. "I smelled Naraku's foul stench. He must have dropped his barrier. Was that dumb mutt stupid enough to try to face Naraku in his human form? Because if he put you in any danger…"

"Oh, Koga! I'm so glad you're here!" Kagome cried, relieved to see a friendly face, " We need your help! Nara-"

"Pardon me, miss," a familiar yet sinister sounding voice called out mockingly from behind, interrupting her. She knew that voice! Both Koga and Kagome turned to face the owner of the voice. Koga stepped protectively in front of Kagome. Kagome froze. Her face reflected fear and disbelief, while Koga's was filled with extreme rage as the figure continued, "Would you consider…"

A/N: Please forgive me for not updating sooner! Please let me know if you liked it! I hope it was worth the loooong wait!


End file.
